


let the years roll on

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, idk I feel like at this point the tags are longer than the piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Peter comes home to his wife.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Series: OTP Drabble Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 7





	let the years roll on

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Peter & Elizabeth were literally the first couple I can ever remember shipping, and White Collar was one of my very first fandoms. I love their marriage and I love them.
> 
> Title is from "The Anchor" by Bastille.

Peter knows when he unlocks his front door that El has stayed up waiting for him. Warm light from the kitchen paints the living room in soft brushstrokes, but it's sense more than sight. Her presence is a grounding, steadying one. Peter's briefcase feels heavier than it ought to as he sets it down by the door, relinquishing the heartsick worry he carries throughout the day. As important as his job is, there is one thing in the world that means more than all the rest put together.

"Hey, hon," he says as he enters the kitchen, and El smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
